Chuva e Neblina
by Bru Evans
Summary: Tudo começou em uma tarde com muita neblina. Neblina e Chuva na famosa cidade de Londres. E é aqui, sentada num banco de uma lanchonete, que minha história mudou.
1. Chapter 1

**Chuva e Neblina**

Tudo começara em uma tarde com muita neblina. Neblina e Chuva na famosa cidade de Londres.

E é aqui, sentada num banco de uma lanchonete, que minha história começou.

* * *

****

Disclaimer:

Estes personagens, lugares e citações pertencem a J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Publishing, Editora Rocco ou Warner Bros. Entertainment. Essa história não possui fins lucrativos

* * *

Saí de mais uma cansativa aula de Bioquimica para me deparar com um céu cinzento e chuvoso me esperando. Metade de minha sala soltou um muxuoxo, mas eu na verdade adorei.

Amo sentir a chuva gelada pingando em mim.

Queria pegar meus materiais e correr para meu dormitório, mas Sirius me arrastou para dentro do Boulevard Coffee.

Boulevard Coffee? O Boulevard Coffee é a lanchonete mais badalada de nossa amada Universidade de Hogwarts

E Sirius? Sirius é o cara mais maluco e também mais legal que conheço. Que, aliás, é meu melhor amigo.

Ultimamente ele anda meio aficionado por este lugar e eu tenho que me lembrar de descobrir o porque depois.

Sirius me arrastara para uma das mesas laterais da lanchonete, que estava lotada - para variar - e ficamos esperando a garçonete nova do "point" vir nos atender.

E foi aí que ele apareceu.

Entrando acompanhado por uma turma animada e aparentemente popular estava ele. Um garoto com os cabelos charmosamente bagunçados e um ar maroto encostou-se no balcão e pediu algo para uma das garçonetes e logo se virou.

No instante seguinte, o vi passar seus olhos pelas mesas como se procurasse por algo e, de repente, seu olhar se fixou em algum ponto perto de minha mesa.

Que estranho.

Inesperadamente ele olhou para Sirius e depois para mim, observei-o colocar um sorriso charmoso no rosto e voltar seu olhar para meu amigo.

E para meu susto, começar a andar em nossa direção.

- Almofadinhas! Esperava realmente encontrar você aqui! - o garoto falou enquanto sentava-se folgadamente em nossa mesa.

- Almofadinhas? - Repeti para mim mesma. O que diabos significava isso?

- Pontas! Vejo que _finalmente_ você chegou!

Pontas? Que tipo de linguagem era essa, meu Deus?

- Quem é ele Sirius? - perguntei sem muita delicadeza.

- James Potter, minha cara, ao seu total dispor... - ele mesmo me respondeu enquanto lançava um sorriso maior do que eu imaginava ser humanamente possível.

- Não vai me apresentar a sua... - ele começou esperando que Sirius terminasse.

Sirius iria responder mais eu o cortei. Céus o que estava havendo com a minha educação?

- Lily. Lily Evans – falei, lançando-lhe um simples sorriso.

James virou-se para Sirius como se ainda esperasse uma resposta.

- Amiga, James. Lily é minha amiga. - ele falara enquanto revirara suas orbes cinzas

Eu já descrevi o Sirius? Não? Pois lá vai. Sirius é um lindo moreno de olhos azuis acinzentados e dono de um sorriso arrogante que é incrivelmente capaz de abalar meia Hogwarts. Há também o fato de que Sirius nunca namora com uma garota por mais de dois dias, mas isso, por mais contrário que possa parecer, não me irrita. Na verdade, Sirius me diverte muito com suas excêntricas histórias.

Apesar de que... não sei o porquê, mas ultimamente ando achando que esse fato pode estar para mudar...

Sirius namorando? _Naah_.

Devo estar pirando outra vez.

Quando voltei a dar por mim, vi minha mesa totalmente invadida por "estranhos" que não são tão estranhos assim, pois estudam na mesma faculdade que eu, mas... mesmo assim, foi... estranho.

Agora haviam 7 pessoas que eu não conhecia em minha mesa. Fora James Potter que, tecnicamente eu acabara de conhecer.

- Desculpe pela invasão... - uma delas, que sentara-se ao meu lado, falou para mim.

- Não. Não tem problema, eu acho... - respondi enquanto lhe sorria.

- Aliás, eu sou Alice, prima de James, e você é...

- Lily Evans.

- Muito prazer, Lily. Sabe, tive a impressão de que vamos nos dar bem...

- Que bom - eu lhe respondera sinceramente. Não sei o porquê, mas eu também gostei muito dessa garota.

Alice? Alice é uma garota baixa e bem magra pelo que pude perceber. Ela tem os cabelos tão escuros quanto os de seu primo e seus olhos são mais escuros que os de James. Olhos pretos. Pretos e agitados. Como sua dona.

Outra garota que me sorrira fora Emmeline, mas esta não contava como novata para mim. Ela era minha companheira de dormitório.

Emmeline, sempre fora uma garota muito tímida, apesar de ser muito bonita, com seus lisos e curtos cabelos loiros e seus delicados olhos claros.

Sabe uma coisa que tínhamos em comum? Aturávamos o mesmo carma. Vick.

Carma este que sentara grudada em James e estava se agitando tanto que suas atitudes estavam começando a me irritar.

Vick era uma garota muito bonita apesar de ser irritantemente maldosa e fútil. Ela tinha sedosos cabelos loiros até os ombros e olhos castanhos, além de é claro seus inseparáveis quilos de maquiagens, bijouterias, perfumes, Griffes e seguidoras...

Por falar em cachorras, quer dizer em seguidoras...

Vamos logo falar de Megan.

Megan Thompson era a imitação grudenta de Vick, só que esta tinha os olhos verdes, diferente de sua dona, quer dizer, amiga.

Se Vick sozinha era insuportável, junto de Megan então... me causava náuseas.

_Metidas_. Hunf!

- Como andam suas aulas, Lily? - perguntou Amus Diggory.

- Bem, na medida do possível - eu respondi, ao que ele riu.

Estão esperando pela descrição de Amus, não é? Pois bem. Amus é um garoto do curso de Odontologia, muito bonito por sinal.

Tem cabelos castanho claros e olhos azuis. Sim, Amus é bem, beem bonito...

- Aposto que anda arrasando nelas como sempre - ele falou, eu corei e Vick e Megan reviraram os olhos.

- Não exagere, Amus.

- Não seja tão tímida, ruiva. - falou Sirius começando a rir de minha semelhança a um tomate.

Eu simplesmente balançei a cabeça.

- Se vão falar em _Nerds_, deveriam ao menos falar do Lupin... - soltara venenosamente Vick, tentando, como sempre, tirar o holofote de mim. Não que eu ligue, na verdade, eu adoro passar despercebida.

Mas ela sempre... _me_ _irritava_. Argh!

- Hey, não falem de mim! - reclamara Lupin.

Quem é Lupin? Remus. Remus John Lupin é um garoto da área de Direito aqui da Universidade Britânica de Hogwarts, muito gentil e educado. Apesar de não termos muita proximidade, sempre o considerei muito tímido. Remus tem cabelos num tom de castanho quase mel e possui olhos do mesmo tom, ele é magro, porém é tão alto quanto Sirius, que aliás faz parte de sua roda de amigos.

- Qual é o problema Remus? Acho que temos mais um tímido aqui...- indagou Peter.

Peter era um garoto baixinho e gorducho, com cabelos em uma cor estranha e olhos escuros, e que sempre andava com Remus e, obviamente, com Sirius.

- Nenhum, Peter, mas...

- Mas ele não quer ser citado, não é Aluado? - falou Sirius ao começar a rir.

E assim, em meio a brincadeiras e zoações, surgiram novos assuntos na mesa e eu sobrei.

Em pouco tempo, consegui dar a desculpa de que iria ao banheiro e me levantei. Fui à parte de fora do Boulevard Coffee. Eu sempre gostei de ficar ali, sempre adorei a brisa gelada única daquele lugar.

Aproveitei e me escorei na pequena lacuna de madeira existente na entrada e fiquei observando o céu. Como tudo ali era lindo...

- Você gosta da chuva - alguém afirmou em meu ouvido. Alguém que até pouco tempo eu não conhecia e que, agora, por alguma razão, parecia que eu jamais poderia esquecer.

- Sim - eu respondi sem me virar

- Por que saiu de lá?

- Eu não... não me sinto muito confortável ali - falei a verdade sem ao menos pensar no que James acharia daquilo.

- Acho que entendo você... mas com o tempo a gente se acostuma. - ele falou antes de suspirar.

- Por falar em tempo... Como nunca eu o vi aqui em Hogwarts?

- Eu havia trancado minha matricula.

- Posso pedir o porquê?

- Meus pais. Eles morreram.

- Oh, me desculpe James! - eu falei preocupada.

- Não, tudo bem - ele disse ao me lançar um sorriso triste.

- Então você voltou agora?

-Sim.

- Para que período?

- Meu segundo.

- Ah, eu também estou no meu segundo período.

-Mesmo? E você faz que curso?

- Medicina. E você?

- Eu também – ele me disse um pouco surpreso.

- Bom, então provavelmente vamos nos ver bastante por ai...

- Com certeza! - ele falou me lançando um sorriso charmoso.

Ele foi chegando mais perto de mim quando me virei em sua direção e estávamos cada vez mais próximos, ao ponto de eu poder reparar em seus chamativos olhos _e_ em sua _boca._ Tive a impressão de que iriamos nos beijar... Então meu celular tocou.

- Alô? - falei meio desconfortável com James ao meu lado.

- O que você quer dessa vez Petúnia?

- Tudo bem, tudo bem... eu te ligo daqui a pouco Petty...

- Tchau.

Eu suspirei.

- Era minha irmã... eu... eu tenho que ir...

- Mas já? - ele falou ao que eu sorri

- Sim. Infelizmente sim. - falei fazendo uma careta

- Verei você amanhã?

- Provavelmente.

- Então... até lá, não é?

- É... é sim... - eu falei meio desconfortável pela minha cena de minutos atrás com ele.

O que havia realmente acontecido?

- Hm... tchau - falei antes de correr em direção ao dormitório sem perceber que estava sendo observada.

* * *

**OFF:**** Finalmente uma fic nova!**

** É como eu ando sempre dizendo. Vida Nova merece uma Fic Nova!**

**Pra variar, uma J/L com uma alta dose de MarotosMania!**

**O que acharam?**

**Gostaram?**

**Odiaram?**

**Mande uma Review!**

**Bjinhuss**

**Feliz Halloween para todos!**

**Viva James e Lily...**

**and...**

**MalFeito Feito**

* * *

_BetaOFF(?):__ Gente, que honra essa, hein? Betando a mais nova fic da nossa ficwriter favorita, Bruh Prongs! O que que foi esse momento love agora? Esses dois prometem... *faz cara de safada* To curiosíssima pra saber o que vai acontecer daqui pra frente^^ Por isso vamos deixar belas e interessantes reviews, sim?_

_E eu tenho q dizer isso... hahaha estou muito feliz que a Bruh tenha se inspirado no meu sonho que é fazer medicina pra criar essa Lily! Não que ela tenha mais alguma característica minha... hahaha. Agora vou ficar morrendo de ciúmes dela, porque ela tem tudo o que eu mais quero na vida (um melhor amigo Sirius, um affair com o Jay.. aiai, menina de sorte T.T)_

_Beijos e até o próximo capítulo!_

_Fer C. Potter_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo II**

Finalmente consegui terminar o trabalho de Petúnia.

Minha irmã é tão dependente... ela precisa tanto de mim, que nem sei mais o que fazer...

Fui verificar meus E-mails e vi que havia um de Sirius.

**Lily, porque você saiu tão furtivamente do Boulevard Coffee?**

**Por que não se despediu de mim? Não me ama mais ruiva?**

**Foi impressão minha ou o Diggory está babando em você?**

**Me procure depois, vou sair agora... tenho um encontro rs. Beijos,**

**Sirius.**

Comecei a responder.

_Six,_

_eu não sai furtivamente do Boulevard Coffee... talvez tenha saido mas... Petúnia precisava de mim!_

_Não me despedi porque estava com pressa, Sirius, só por isso..._

_E não, o Amus não estava "babando" em mim ... mas por falar em babar, era impressão minha ou você realmente estava flertando novamente com a Thompson?_

_Hm... de onde você conhece o James?_

_Por que nunca me falou dele?_

_E onde vocês arranjaram aqueles apelidos esquisitos?_

_Beijos*_

_p.s: boa sorte no encontro!_

Reli o email duas vezes antes de enviar. Estava com um pouco de receio de perguntar a Sirius sobre James, mas estava curiosa demais sobre esse estranho garoto de cabelos bagunçados.

_Charmosamente bagunçado._

Outro fato que havia chamado minha atenção era a repetitiva troca de olhares entre Sirius e Megan.

Como ele conseguia sair com uma garota como aquela eu não sei, mas quem sou eu para julgar, não é?

A verdade é que Sirius já saiu com quase todas as garotas da Universidade, mas com Megan era diferente... Eles tinham um tipo estranho de relacionamento que eu nunca fui capaz de entender, viviam indo e voltando...

Muito maluco pra mim.

Mas, enfim...

Acabei por tomar um bom e relaxante banho para depois ir me deitar, aquele dia havia sido cheio e confuso demais.

Adormeci um pouco depois de ouvir passos leves invadirem o quarto. Com certeza deveria ser Emmeline.

Ela sempre chegava tarde no dormitório. Passava as noites conversando com Mary Macdonnald e Marlenne Mckinnon no dormitório ao lado.

Eu já descrevi nossos dormitórios certo?

Todos os dormitórios são praticamente iguais. São amplos e tem paredes amarelas, incluem um banheiro bem iluminado e três camas.

E assim como eu dividia meu dormitório com Vick Cartter e com Emmeline Vance. Mary Macdonnald, dividia o seu com uma garota chamada Marlene Mckinnon e Megan Thompson.

Geralmente eu não costumava me lembrar muito bem dos sonhos que tinha. Na verdade, eles sempre eram embaçados e escuros demais para eu querer lembrar.

Mas este sonho eu não esqueci ao abrir os olhos.

Ao menos não parte dele. Uma parte estranhamente importante. James.

Eu sinceramente, não conseguia me lembrar como meu sonho era, nem com o que mais eu sonhava, mas eu lembrava de ver James neles. Que estranho.

Assim que levantei, direcionei-me para o banheiro de meu dormitório, que milagrosamente estava vago.

Provavelmente eu levantara cedo demais.

Me arrumei vagarosamente enquanto me preparava para encarar mais uma aula de Imunopatologia.

Uma ótima forma de começar o dia não?

Saí pelos corredores dos dormitórios femininos de Hogwarts e me direcionei ao saguão principal, onde facilmente pude encontrar Sirius com uma cara cansada acompanhado de Remus e... James.

- Mais é claro que eu vou fazer o teste Almofadinhas! Por que não faria? você sabe o quanto eu adoro jogar...

- Bom dia - eu disse enquanto sentava singelamente ao lado de Remus, no lado oposto de Sírius e de frente para James.

- Bom dia, Lily - respondera Remus calmamente

- Bom dia, Lily! - respondera James animado demais...

- Bom dia - dissera Sirius de um modo rabugento.

- O que houve Sirius?

- Ah, não se preocupe com ele... ele só chegou um pouco tarde no dormitório esta noite... ou seria melhor dizer esta manhã Sirius? - disse James antes de começar a rir.

Sirius simplesmente lançara um meio sorriso à cara. Ao que eu simplesmente revirei os olhos. _Garotos..._

Antes que eu pudesse voltar a perguntar qualquer coisa, algo me deixou abismada.

Vick Carter, a garota mais insuportável e mais popular de Hogwarts, vinda não sei de onde, juntara-se a nossa mesa.

Desde quando Vick acordava a esta hora da manhã?

Algo ela estava tramando...

Mais eu só cheguei me preocupar com isto ao ver o modo displicente como ela se atirava para cima de James e os olhares frios que ela lançava em minha direção.

Não que ela já tenha me tratado decentemente mas... aquilo era diferente. Aquele era um olhar de ódio._ Um olhar mortal._

Eu a ignorei piamente enquanto terminava meu café da manhã e depois me levantei, pensando em seguir rumo direto para minha aula de imunopatologia.

- Aonde você vai Lily? - perguntou James enquanto era agarrado pelos ombros pela Carter.

- Eu... eu vou para minha aula, James.

No instante seguinte James começara a se levantar com Vick ainda grudada em si.

Então Amus apareceu.

- Bom dia, Lily! - dissera Amus para mim após dar um beijo em minha bochecha assim que eu me virei.

- Bom dia, Amus.

- Para onde você vai? - ele perguntou enquanto começava a se colocar ao meu lado enquanto eu pegava minha mochila.

- eu vou para...

- Nós vamos para a aula Diggory.

_Nós?_

Ah, não. Eu não iria com nenhum dos dois para minha aula!

- Ah, muito obrigada James, mas Sirius já havia prometido me acompanhar, não é? - eu falei enquanto puxava Sirius para sair dali o mais rápido possivel.

Que loucura.

- Eu prometi? - ele perguntou meio alienado a minha desconfortável situação, enquanto eu lhe chutava as canelas - AH. Sim. Sim, eu prometi.... - ele falou enquanto fazia uma careta.

- Mais eu não vejo problema algum nisso... vamos logo, Almofadinhhas! - James já estava ao nosso encalço.

_Que merda._

- Bom, acho que será bom para mim acompanhar vocês também... - disse Vick voltando a grudar em James.

Remus acompanhava a tudo silenciosamente.

- Bom, acho melhor eu tomar meu café então... - disse Amus fazendo uma careta ao ver o batalhão que havia se formado para ir à sala de Imunopatologia.

Eu simplesmente lancei-lhe um sorriso.

- Você vem, Aluado? - perguntou Sirius.

- Ah não... eu tenho duas aulas vagas... vou tirar esse tempo para ler... - ele disse enquanto mostrava um grosso livro que trazia consigo.

Sirus simplesmente revirou os olhos e murmurou algo baixo como "Nerds"...

Depois de um tempo andando a frente com Sirius, ele finalmente voltou a falar.

- Então, você grudou um chiclete no cabelo da Carter ou o quê? ela estava te olhando como se quisesse te estrangular...

Suspirei. Eu não havia sido a única a perceber então...

- Eu não fiz nada. Não que eu saiba que fiz, pelo menos... mas essa garota é louca.

Sirius gargalhou e ao que parecia, finalmente Vick olhava para alguma coisa além de James.

- Devem ser os neurônios dela tentando se agitar naquele vácuo que ela chama de cabeça... - Sirius dissera.

Eu ri. Sirius era um ótimo amigo.

Assim que chegamos à porta eu corri para dentro da sala e de lá acenei para Sirius, que provavelmente partia para sua aula.

Por minha visão periférica vi James sentar-se mais atrás, junto de Frank Longbottom.

Eu suspirei aliviada enquanto colocava minha mochila no assento e me sentava ao lado de Mary Macdonnald.

Ah, Mary era uma ótima companhia, apesar de ser um pouco sensível....

- Olá, Mary.

- Oi, Lily. - respondeu-me timidamente.

Puxei meu livro para cima de minha bancada e comecei a acompanhar o que o professor falava, e logo me vi distraida de toda aquela bagunça no café da manhã.

Mas meu pescoço estava... hm... dolorido, e insistia em virar-se de hora em hora para trás e, coincidentemente, meus olhos de quando em quando encontravam-se com um par de curiosos e atentos olhos castanho-esverdeados...

* * *

**N/a**: Oie!! finalmente terminei o cap 2!!!

espero que estejam gostando da Fic... fiquem atentos que logo logo vem bem mais confusão... vocês vão ver... kkk

Bjinhuss.

_N/B: Queridos leitores, leitoras e os outros também, segundo capítulo jah, hein? Pelo que eu ouvi da Bruh, o proximo vai estar agitado! Mas são só especulações... *faz mistério* Hahaha._

_E me diz uma coisa... que que é aquela Carter agarrada no Jay? Laaarga peruaa!_

_Vamo lá povoww, mil reviews pra esse capítulo, no mínimo!_

_Beijos!_

**MFF**


	3. Chapter 3

Depois da aula de Bioquimica eu parti pela segunda vez hoje em direção ao salão principal de Hogwarts.

Sim. Eu precisava comer...

Isso é algo que eu considero lógico, mas parece que a pessoas que não entendem isso.

Pessoas como Vick Cartter.

Eu cheguei morta de cansada no refeitório.

Meu Deus, acho que nunca precisei tanto de um hamburguer na minha vida.

E nessa hora o que eu vejo? Os Marotos.

Sim, esse é o nome que anda circulando pela escola. Pelo grupo formado por Remus, Peter, Sirius e James.

como sempre, Sirius e James estão no meio, _pra variar_...

Tentei simplesmente me sentar numa mesa no canto do refeitório. Hoje eu precisava de descanso e paz. Muita paz.

Mais quem disse que meus planejamentos funcionam?

- Lily!

- Eu... - resmunguei cansada

- Lily, você vai se sentar conosco não é?

- Oh, querido, infelizmente não... hoje ela vai almoçar comigo! - falou com uma voz estridente Vick Cartter que se posicionou ao meu lado.

- eu vou?

- Vai! - ela falou enfurecida - quero dizer, vai... claro que vai querida...

- mas por que a Lil's sentaria com _você? - _falou sirius vindo ao meu socorro.

- acho que não Vick, hoje a Lily vai almoçar com os Marotos... - falou James.

ah, não vou não.

- er... tudo bem pessoal, acho que não faz mal algum não é? - eu falei meio oscilante

- claro que não Lily! - ela falou num tom falsamente animado - Você sabe, precisamos conversar... coisas de... garotas! - vi seu olho brilhar enquanto ela me arrastava para a mesa central do refeitório.

E agora, o que essa louca _queria comigo?_

Enquanto me indicava um lugar a sua frente, cercada por suas seguidoras _Cheer Leaders e chatinhas, _percebi que talvez almoçar com os Marotos poderia não ser _tão_ ruim _assim_, afinal lá eu tinha Sirius...

Engoli em seco e depois de um tempo, estranhando o continuo silencio na mesa, eu olhei para os lados. Os Marotos continuavam a olhar insistentemente para cá.

_Ahá!_ Por isso que ela continuava _Toda Sorrisos _para mim.

Resolvi terminar logo com aquilo. Ela não queria falar comigo? Pois bem, eu iria começar.

- Hm.. tive a impressão de que você queria me falar alguma coisa Cartter, pois suponho que não estava atrás de mim para perguntar o tom do meu esmalte, estava? - soltei erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- não tente bancar a engraçadinha Evans. Você se acha o máximo não é? - ela dizia enquanto lançava um sorriso falsamente angelical na minha direção - Pois saiba que você não passa de uma _coisinha_ que eu vou ter o maior prazer em Esmagar!

- Então saia do meu caminho entendeu? Saia Já! - ela sibilou entredentes

- Você enlouqueceu ou o quê? do que você está falando? - perguntei confusa

- Não se faça de tonta. Não chegue perto de James entendeu? Pare de rondeá-lo Evans - percebi que seu tom mudara para algo que ela devia considerar ameaçador. Para mim só soava algo irritantemente _esganiçado. _Voltando a olhar em volta percebi o que gerara sua mudança. Os Marotos haviam se levantado e neste instante estavam saindo pelas enormes e antigas portas do Salão Principal. Agora eu estava completamente sozinha.

Ela acompanhou meu olhar torturado e não deixou de lançar um sorrisinho maldoso para mim.

_Que ótimo!_

- Saia do meu camiho Evans. Saia ou eu vou acabar com você. Eu juro que vou - ela me lançou um olhar mortal - Entenda uma coisa, de uma vez por todas: Ele é _meu _

Eu simplesmente continuei a encará-la. O choque não me deixava fazer mais nada.

- Eu simplesmente não compreendo como você pode criar alguma esperança pois é _óbvio_ que ele está completamente apaixonado por mim, e se lhe deu alguma minima atenção foi somente por causa do _esquisito_ do Black que ainda insiste em andar com _ralé_ como você.

agora ela me irritou. Sirius esquisito? _Eu_ ralé? Quem ela pensa que é?

_Vaca. Hunf_

- Eu não estou no seu mediocre caminho Cartter, porque para começar, eu não faço a minima idéia do que você quer insinuar com isso. E segundo, mesmo que você estivesse certa - o que é impossivel de acontecer, porque você tem tanta chance de estar certa quanto o Sirius tem de virar gay - reparei que Megan arfou quando eu disse isto - você não teria nada a ver com isso. Caso você tenha se esquecido, eu não sou uma de suas seguidorazinhas estúpidas. E ao contrário delas, você não manda em mim.

Como ela não ousou falar mais nada, eu comecei a me levantar. Então de repente um jato de suco de consistencia duvidosa e cor esquisita atingiu toda a superficie da minha blusa.

_Vaca!_

Agora ela me olhava de uma forma bem desdenhosa enquanto _eu_ entrava em choque!

E o pior, o refeitório inteiro se virou para olhar para nossa _espetacular_ ceninha.

Quando comecei a reagir pronta para lhe dar umas bofetadas por ousar fazer aquilo, ela estalou os dedos e suas amiguinhas estúpidas se levantaram e fecharam-se num circulo em volta dela enquanto elas começavam a partir dali.

Assim elas sairam.

Mas e eu? O que _eu_ faria?

Foi nesta hora que ouvi alguém chamar meu nome, mas não me virei, estava constrangida demais para isso. Queria me enfiar em um buraco o mais depressa possivel.

Só percebi quem me chamava quando esse alguém me virou. Com um suspiro de alivio percebi que era Alice.

- Olá Alice

- O quê aquela Cretina fez com você?

- ah, nada demais Alice - eu falei, mas voltei a completar quando Alice me lançou um ollhar cético - bom, nada demais para a Vaca da Cartter pelo menos.

Alice lançou um longo olhar na direção em que Cartter e suas seguidoras pegaram e depois voltou seu olhar para mim.

- Bom se você não quer falar sobre isso tudo bem, mas eu jamais deixaria uma amiga minha andar assim pela escola. Vem, eu vou te ajudar.

E assim eu sai do refeitório. Completamente suja de suco e acompanhada por uma baixinha muito bem vestida.

* * *

**_N/A: Oi Queridos Leitores FanFictionNetianos!_**

**_E ai? O que acharam? Gostaram? Odiaram? _**

**_Mandem Reviews e me contem tudo!_**

**_Amo Muito Vocês *-*_**

**_Danii A. Evans : _**_Que bom que você gostou!!!_

_A Vick é uma piranhuda mesmo!!! huahuhahua (falo mesmo u.u) e ela ainda vai aprontar muito, mas o que seriam das histórias sem as vilãs pra odiarmos?_

_E ai, o que achou deste aqui?_

_Bjinhos*_

_**Juliana Montez:** Que bom que você gsotou Juh!!! Que bom que eu te deixei curiosa também huahuaha _

_E ai, o que achou desse? Gostou da Briga pelo Jay? huhauha que garoto dsiputado... tsc tsc._

_Bjinhuss*_

_**Fer C. Potter:** Ai, ai, eu sempre demoro pra postar né? Sou uma autora lerda huahuaha_

_O Sirius é Mara né? Eu também adoro ele e as frases dele... Mas, hm... ele é o Sirius não é? Quem não gosta? kkkk_

_Eu também tava morrendo de saudades de você Gêmula *-* Você arrasa!!!_

_Bjinhos*_

**_

* * *

_**

**N/B: **_Weee! Mais um capítulo de C&N prontinho ^^ Tivemos um pouco de ação neste, não é?_

_Bom, pelo que eu ouvi da Bruh, ainda tem fortes emoções por vir!!_

_Não deixem de acompanhar Chuva e Neblina, pessoal! E vamos mandar Reviews, hein?_

_Até a próxima! Beijos_!

* * *

**_p.s: Brigada por betar minhas insanidades Gêmulosca!!!_**


End file.
